


Suspend All Disbelief

by OftenEvening



Series: Suspend All Disbelief [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blind Date, Happy Ending, I lost track partly on purpose, Incorrectly Assumed YeoSeungJin (not a thing), Look at all the drama tropes!, M/M, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Mentioned Kim Seungmin, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Past WooSan - Freeform, Yeosang to the rescue, for a price, san is desperate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OftenEvening/pseuds/OftenEvening
Summary: San is panicking. His aunt's matchmaking eyes are on him now that his sister's engaged. NOT that she thinks he should be married--but he's single! He's tried shaking off the blind dates, begging nearly all his (male) friends to date-crash, so his aunt will finally understand he's not interested in women. The blind dates, though, think he's just shy. In pure desperation, he asks the friend he's been dreading to ask: Yeosang. Because reasons.
Relationships: Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Seo Changbin
Series: Suspend All Disbelief [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872148
Comments: 39
Kudos: 146





	Suspend All Disbelief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChaoticRollercoaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticRollercoaster/gifts).



> Gift fic for a dear friend who, I think.....really needs a laugh right now. Love ya!
> 
> This fic is partly inspired by an episode of the K-drama Coffee Prince, though crashing blind-dates in dramas is a trope....and there are.....so many drama tropes in here. It was *fun*. ;D
> 
> Not my typical style, but I do like challenges.
> 
> Keep the title of this work in mind: it's very on-target. :)
> 
> Friendly reminder: Korean universities begin their calendar year in March.
> 
> Also, all Korean nationals mentioned here did their military service after sophomore year (which per my research for other fics seems to be fairly common for male college students in Korea).
> 
> '99 liners are seniors, so this is set in 2023, spring.  
> '00 liners are juniors, of course, re-enrolling after military service completed.

“I still say you should ask him.”

“He’ll say no, Wooyoung. There’s absolutely no way he’ll agree.”

“You’re more reluctant to ask Yeosang, than you were to ask your ex-boyfriend who’s been dating _me_ for over a year?” Changbin gave him a skeptical look.

Wooyoung patted him on the shoulder. “You’re too nice to be possessive.”

“It’s _different_ with him. Wooyoung and you, that’s one thing, but Yeosang’s dating _two_ people!”

Wooyoung stared at him with wide eyes, then burst into loud laughter. Changbin pressed his lips together, but even he folded, chuckling.

“What? What’s so funny?”

“Who?” Wooyoung gasped out. “Who do you think he’s dating?”

San looked back and forth between the two of them in annoyance.

“Hwang Hyunjin and Kim Seungmin.”

“You think…you think…,” Wooyoung pitched himself onto Changbin’s bed, clutching his sides.

Changbin looked at San, eyebrows raised. “I’m not sure how you came to that conclusion, but I promise, they wouldn’t object.”

“You’re…sure?”

“Completely.”

*****

San stood in front of the dorm door and shifted from foot to foot. It was bad enough eight other people—he hoped it hadn’t spread beyond those eight—knew his full secret. But asking Yeosang…he’d have to make sure Hyunjin and Seungmin both knew he wasn’t actually _trying_ anything. That’d make it eleven. He winced. It was all so horribly embarrassing. And would he—they, really, because he’d be sort of…borrowing Yeosang for an hour—even consider it?

All his friends had heard stories about his aunt, and how she moved from single family member to single family member like a strange bird of prey. He’d thought he was safe. He was a senior in college. But after ensuring his sister was engaged, his aunt had turned her eyes on _him_. Not marriage, she was quick to reassure him, but he really _should_ have someone presentable to bring with him to his sister’s wedding in a few months. And he couldn’t bring a _stranger_. So he ought to find himself a girlfriend. She’d eyed him intently. He’d tried to explain he wasn’t exactly interested in women, and been dismissed with a wave of the hand. He just hadn’t met the _right_ woman. He’d been so startled, he’d just sat there, blinking, as she instructed him which hotel restaurant he should show up at, at which time, and on which day, for his first blind date. A perfectly lovely girl, his aunt had said.

She had been. They’d all been. But it was impossible! He’d had what he thought a brilliant scheme, and had first enlisted Wooyoung, who’d reassured Changbin all San needed was his help for an hour, and he’d be free.

It hadn’t worked that way.

So here he was, about to explain everything, the whole humiliating mess, to the last of his closest friends. Not his least close friend! Far from it. But the one he’d been most reluctant to approach for this…favor. He sighed, and knocked on the door. A few seconds passed, and the door was eased open, beautiful brown eyes looking at him expectantly. This. This was a mistake. He shook his head, reminding himself his sister’s wedding was only one month away. _If_ Yeosang said yes—and the other two didn’t mind, of course—and his plan failed _again_ , then…then he’d have to go to his grandmother. The only person in the family with any sway over his aunt. It’d make everyone stressed, though. If this could somehow work, instead….

“Are you coming in, or no?”

“Yes. Yes. I need to talk to you.”

Yeosang gestured him into the room, letting the door close behind them. Just him. No roommate. Well. That made the first part easier. Slightly. He trailed behind him, until Yeosang sat back in his desk chair, then halted. Should he stand?

“Sit down, San.”

“Seungmin’s chair?”

“Don’t think he’d like that. Just sit on my bed. Like people usually do.”

He’d done that before. Everyone did that. When dorms were just two small desks, two chairs, two beds, two closets, visitors always sat on the beds. He sat on the edge, fidgeting.

“I have a favor to ask. It’s kind of weird. Just based on that, you might say no. And, well, even though it’s not like I’m actually asking you out, your boyfriends might dislike it, so—”

“My what?”

“The…two guys…you’re…dating?” Maybe Changbin had been wrong.

Yeosang crossed his arms. “News to me. Who am I dating?”

Did he think it was a secret?

“Hyunjin and Seungmin,” San said firmly.

“And why would you think that?”

It’d been a while since he’d been on the receiving end of one of Yeosang’s nearly unblinking, analytical stares. They were so unnerving!

“Seungmin is your roommate.”

“That somehow happened, yes.”

“Hyunjin’s been hanging around you nearly nonstop since the term began in March.”

“True.”

“A lot of times when we all invite you out, you say no, you prefer your dorm, so….”

“And on this flimsy evidence you’ve given me two boyfriends?”

It wasn’t everything. But being stared at like that made it hard to think.

“You’re in the library a lot together! And at lunch. And Hyunjin’s _always_ got an arm around you. And the way Seungmin smiles at you both!”

Yeosang sighed. “You, of all people.” He leaned forward. “When you met Wooyoung, you met me not long after. Did you notice anything?”

“He adores you?”

“Hm. Well. Aside from that.”

“He…he was always touching you? Holding your hand, and hugging you—he had to ask me out, because it sure seemed like the two of you were together.”

“That. Yes. That’s been my life for years, being his best friend. Did it bother you when Wooyoung would half crush me with five-minute hugs? _While_ the two of you were dating?”

San thought back. It’d been so long. Sophomore year before military service. Which made it…fall term 2019? Three and a half years ago?

“Not after I realized he’s just…like that. With you. Then it was sorta cute.”

“Like I’m his favorite plushie brought to life,” Yeosang responded dryly. “I see.”

“Not like that!” San protested. “Well. Only sort of.”

Yeosang rolled his eyes.

“Hyunjin is like Wooyoung, sort of. Around his preferred people, at least. We’re in the same major. For reasons known only to Bang Chan’s deviously Freudian or Jungian mind—I still haven’t decided which is more accurate—he assigned me to be Hyunjin’s first year mentor. That was spring 2019. So for that whole year, before I enlisted—while you were dating Wooyoung, by the way—I got to know him rather well. He has plenty of other friends, mind. But boy badly wants to be a dance therapist, and I’m the only psych major here willing to listen to the merits of non-traditional approaches. Plus, already in dance club when he joined. That combination puts me high up on the list of Hyunjin’s liked people. You see where I’m going with this?”

“No.”

“For the love of…he finished his own military service before this term, just in time to see his best buddy graduate and go home to Australia because he was a dance major and got an offer with a company there. So he’s lonely, and here I still am. Thus the clinginess. Understand now?”

“But in public? With Seungmin? And the _way_ Seungmin watches you both?”

Yeosang tilted his head. “The way he watches us? How would you know that?”

San flushed. Damn. “It was just…obvious. The times I’ve seen you all three together.”

“Uh-huh. Seungmin is my roommate, yes. He _also_ just got back from service this term. He’s doing mad catch-up on all that’s happened in the world since he’s in international relations so he can follow along with _current_ coursework. Me? I’m finishing thesis research.”

“Already?” They were only a few months into their senior year.

“Why else do you think I turn down going out with everyone? And am at the library so much? It should make Seungmin and I perfectly comfortable roommates, right? We mostly are. Except Hyunjin.”

“Why would that—”

“You are so _slow_ , sometimes. Hyunjin came over here to study, and within…minutes? Seungmin was staring at him. To be fair, he was really excited that day. His class had watched a documentary on combining dance and music therapy? I mean, yeah, he’s good-looking, but when he’s really happy, he’s something else. _Stop_ looking at me like that. I’d have to be blind not to notice those things. Suddenly I find myself with two people wanting to have lunch ‘with me,’ and two people who want to study ‘with me.’ When Seungmin is smiling, it’s at _Hyunjin_. At some point soon, because it’s starting to get ridiculous, one of them is bound to confess to the other, and then the clinginess will shift, and I’ll wear headphones when I’m in the dorm.” He paused. “Or possibly not. Seungmin’s never struck me as the PDA type, but if he wants Hyunjin…”

“So what you’re saying is, you’re _not_ dating either of them.”

“Choi San, if I had a pencil nearby instead of a laptop, I’d throw it at you. No favors for you. Go away.”

“No, wait! I’m sorry. I’m…an idiot?” Apparently.

“Not usually, but in this case?” Yeosang shrugged. “What’s the favor?”

“Ah. Yes. Involves my aunt.”

“And me? How?”

“Well…you know my sister’s getting married?” He got a nod. “I’m the next target.”

“You’re still in college!”

“She doesn’t want me married. She just…wants me to have a perfectly lovely, perfectly well-mannered, perfectly family-pleasing _girlfriend_ to bring to the wedding as a plus one.”

“I thought,” Yeosang said cautiously, “you’d told most of your family. And they were okay with it. Which makes you lucky, by the way. Your aunt has always sounded…overwhelming, but this is a time when you have to make it clear.”

“I tried! I did! She said, she really said, it was because I hadn’t met the right woman yet!”

“That response. Not surprising. Happens to a lot of us. How would asking me a favor help?”

“Well. You see. I had this idea.”

“Oh, no.”

“It’s not a terrible idea! Wooyoung loved it!”

“That is _not_ a recommendation for it being a _good_ idea.”

“Everyone else was okay with it! Except Hongjoong-hyung, of course, but I should have expected that…”

“And I’m the last person to find out because I supposedly had two boyfriends?”

“Yes.” Mostly.

“But even when you thought I _did_ , you were desperate enough to ask. Doesn’t sound like a solid plan.”

“Seonghwa-hyung went along with it. Even Jongho,” San added quickly.

“That’s unusual. For both of them to participate in a plan Wooyoung loved.”

“He’s your best friend.”

“That’s why I said what I said. All right. Tell me.” He relaxed in his chair.

“So my aunt. She’s been setting up blind dates. Same hotel restaurant each week. Different girls. Women. Age range. Only one was older than I am.”

“Noona romance.” Yeosang grinned at him. “She’s a little broad-minded.”

“I’d be okay with a slightly older _man_ , not a woman.” And he needed to stop right there. 

“Noted. But how would Seonghwa-hyung or Jongho help?”

The awkward part.

“Um. Actually. Everyone’s tried, except Hongjoong-hyung. And failed. Except you.”

“Including Wooyoung? Your ex? From years ago, but still. And he has a boyfriend.”

“Changbin knew ahead of time. It _should_ have worked. Because it’s Wooyoung. He’s so convincing! And I thought it would help, that we _did_ date for a while. But it didn’t.”

“I am so lost.”

“I thought, well, nothing _I_ said would make a dent, but if, on a blind date, a guy crashed it? Someone who seemed close to me? The woman would, well, _get it_ , tell my aunt, and then _she’d_ get it, and just _stop_.”

Yeosang buried his face in his hands. His voice came out muffled. “San-ah. That’s a bad drama plot. A recycled, bad drama plot. Why the hell would you think that’d work?”

“If it had gone convincingly, it would have! She calls the blind dates after, to ask their opinion. Everyone who’s gone through this with her knows that! What they tell her affects her next candidate! So if someone who’s a total stranger said, um, pardon me, your nephew is _gay_ , I saw it with my own eyes, she’d believe _them_. Be disappointed, which won’t be fun, but...well. Happens.”

“If it had worked with Wooyoung,” Yeosang lifted his head, “wouldn’t she have expected you to have shown up to the wedding with him?”

“No. It was supposed to look to the blind date like I was…going behind the back of a current boyfriend, because of pressure from my aunt, and I was going to use _that_ excuse as an explanation for a breakup!” he said triumphantly.

“So who would’ve been your plus one at your sister’s wedding? Because that was her whole issue, right?”

Oh.

“Um. I’d have…I’d have told her I couldn’t possibly start dating someone new after a break-up. But no one’s been able to convince any of the blind dates! Though Wooyoung kept saying I should ask you. Changbin said your boy—well, he said the others wouldn’t object. I guess they knew the truth. That you weren’t. Dating them, I mean.”

“Wooyoung kept encouraging you? But neither corrected you. Excuse me one moment.”

Yeosang reached for his phone and rapidly sent a text message, waited, got a response, then replied with a grimly satisfied smile.

“You were saying, San?”

“Did I…are you mad at them?”

“Mad? No. I was just inspired to remind Wooyoung how very long I’ve known him, how much I know about his life, and how interesting a life it’s been. That’s all. Please tell me how Wooyoung failed.”

“There’s not that much to tell. That was the first date. Wooyoung was, well, himself. They tried to out-flirt the other. With me. That was…weird. Then I asked Yunho. And, well, he can’t do upset very well so they both ended up laughing and smiling, but she kept turning back to me, and at the end, gave him a name and number of a friend she just knew he’d like. Mingi? Um, that woman stared him down and he left. That was three friends down. I asked Jongho. He laughed in my face, but agreed. The girl said he was adorable and we should do double dates with a friend of her who loves sports.”

“I wish someone had filmed all those,” Yeosang said wistfully.

San frowned at him. “I asked our friends to keep it a _secret_. It’s embarrassing, the whole thing.”

“Still kind of funny.”

“Not really,” he muttered.

“And then you asked Seonghwa-hyung,” Yeosang prompted.

“Yeah. I thought that was the night! She seemed really interested in how we knew each other, which interests of ours were different and the same, but after he left, she said she was a much better match, because we were more similar. Pretty sure that was a lie.”

“You _are_ attractive, San. And your aunt is a force of nature. What did Hongjoong-hyung say when you asked him? Since he didn’t, uh, participate.” Yeosang’s eyes were sparkling with amusement.

“He told me to tell my aunt I liked men. I told him I’d tried. He said I should just keep at it.”

“That’s boring.”

“Yeosang,” San complained. “This is _stressful_.”

“Okay, okay. So none of the blind dates are convinced, but aren’t they telling your aunt there are men crashing your dates? Hasn’t she said something about that? To _you_?”

“Yes.” San slumped against the wall. “She said they all told her I had ‘friends’ stop by, and they thought it was cute I was too shy to meet them alone.”

Yeosang bit his lip.

“Don’t laugh. Yeosang-ah, don’t you—you are so unfair!”

He glared at his friend, his laughter filling the room. After much too long a time, in San’s opinion, he stopped.

“I’m sorry. Just…the mental image is rather priceless. So you’re wanting _me_ to crash the next date?”

“Yes,” he said shortly.

“Why should I?”

“Why? Because you’re my friend!”

“Hongjoong-hyung turned you down. He’s your friend.”

“You’re _different_.”

“How?”

“You’re my age. We’re both still in college. And we know each other better.”

“You thought I was dating two men at the same time.”

“I misread it! People can make mistakes. It just…looked like that. You’ve never let anyone else _drape themselves_ over you. Except Wooyoung.”

“And he couldn’t just have been a friend? With a similar nature? He _had_ to be a boyfriend?”

“He’s not part of our circle! And, again, only Wooyoung’s ever been allowed to just randomly hug you, whenever. Things like that. So, yes, it seemed logical.”

And there was that stare again. That unnerving stare. Mercifully brief, this time.

“Say I agree…what do I get out of it?”

“Entertainment.”

“Not enough.”

“Yeosang…you’re the only person left I trust.”

“Yeah. The only person _left_. You asked me last. I think I’d have done a better job than some of our friends.”

“I told you, I thought you were—”

“And you came here fully prepared for me to say no. Which I could have done earlier. So, for that slight insult, I think I deserve _something_.”

“Whatever you want, then? How’s that?”

“Okay.”

One last chance, he thought in relief. Maybe it would work. Maybe. If Yeosang leveled _that stare_ at the next blind date, she might bolt.

“What is it you want, then?”

“Not sure yet. I’ll let you know.”

“Fine. The date’s tomorrow night, at 7:00. I’ll text you the address. It’s not fancy, but you have to dress up a little. I don’t know if they’d let you in, otherwise. How you want to handle the actual date-crashing, up to you.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really,” San said, crossly. He stood up. He was being rude. He was supposed to be grateful. But no one else had demanded anything in return for their help. It was a favor. Not a bargain.

“See you then.”

*****

The waiter set down a plateful of appetizers and a glass of wine, a slight smile on his face. One of the worst parts about all of this was everyone working here _knew_. Probably the same restaurant his aunt always used for the blind dates she set up, since he’d never been charged for anything ordered. How many relatives had she put through this torture? The only twist with him was not knowing what the staff thought of his friends showing up each time. Maybe that he was shy and cute. He shuddered.

He’d arrived a little early this time. This was his absolute last chance. He made himself eat a little, take a few sips of wine. If he’d remembered about that _stare_ of Yeosang’s, if he’d asked Wooyoung if Yeosang _was_ dating two people, maybe he could’ve had this over weeks ago. He wondered, if they were ever to meet, somehow, who’d win a stare-off: his aunt or Yeosang. He honestly wasn’t sure. He looked around at the other tables—and caught sight of Yeosang, sitting two tables behind him, eating a meal, playing on his phone. On his _phone_? Well, date-crasher. He could do what he wanted, as long as it worked. He glanced around again. He couldn’t let it be seen that he’d noticed Yeosang.

One of the restaurant employees was guiding a young woman to his table. He straightened up, and took a deep breath. Whatever Yeosang had in mind, _please_ let it work. She sat down, gracefully. Yet again, perfectly lovely, in all ways. They ordered a meal, she ordered wine. Time was ticking, and still nothing. Except his date was a little weirder than the ones before. She’d be talking, then stop abruptly, stare, then refocus her attention on him. Suddenly she leaned towards him, her expression worried and tense.

“Is something wrong?”

“There’s,” she licked her lips nervously, “there’s a man seated behind you—don’t look! Like two tables back? He’s staring at us. I’m not sure if it’s me or if it’s you. I mean, I don’t know him. But…it’s _creepy_. He doesn’t look angry or upset. There’s almost no expression on his face. Except—cold? Maybe? But he isn’t doing anything, so we can’t call security or anything, can we?”

A stare. San fought back a smile. Yeosang. If he came to their table with that stare, she’d _run_. He felt a little bad. It wasn’t her fault. But he was fighting his aunt, so he had to use whatever means he could think of.

“Oh! Oh my God! He’s coming this way.”

Don’t laugh, he told himself. Don’t laugh, you will _ruin_ this. It was working, it was working, it was working.

“It’s okay. I’m sure it’ll be okay,” he whispered.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a chair pulled from a nearby table, and dragged to theirs. Yeosang sat down slowly, between the two of them, and for a second, maybe five, San’s brain stopped working properly. When glancing back, he’d noticed him wearing a suit, which made sense. But how _good_ he looked in a suit? He swallowed. He looked gorgeous. Impossibly gorgeous.

Yeosang leaned slightly toward the woman, who leaned back. The action shook San out of his trance.

“How long have you known San?”

Was he making his voice lower on purpose? No. No, it was just the overall effect.

“Um, we met just tonight,” she responded, darting a glance his way. He nodded wordlessly when Yeosang looked at him, an eyebrow raised in inquiry. He looked…mad. He was doing a way better job than any of the others had.

“Hm.” He turned back to the woman. “You’re not both lying? You seem much too comfortable for people who just met…tonight.”

“No! Just an hour ago. Really,” she said urgently.

Dark eyes back on him. He was…very good at this. _San_ felt nervous, and he hadn’t done anything wrong.

“You know, San-ah, if you wanted to break up, there are classier ways to do it.”

What? His jaw fell open a little, and he snapped it shut. He needed to respond.

“Um. I didn’t. Not my intention, I mean.”

“Wait,” the woman said. “Are you…are you dating him? Why didn’t your aunt mention him? Why are _we_ even meeting, if you’re seeing someone?”

“Because his aunt thinks I’m just a friend,” Yeosang responded, his voice scornful.

“You should tell her!”

“I—,” San began.

“He _could_ …but for some reason he hasn’t. If I’d known you wanted out, well, you just should have told me. Manners, San. You should’ve owed me _that_.” He shoved the chair away and walked to the bar, yards away.

Both San and his date watched, mesmerized, as he chatted with the bartender. San watched in amazement as a top shelf liquor was pulled down, and a shot poured. Yeosang pointed at the payment station. The bartender shook his head, a sympathetic smile on his face as he watched Yeosang toss it back, then stroll back to his own table. Unreal. But must’ve been why he got here earlier. To eat a full meal, so the alcohol wouldn’t affect him too much. He turned back to face the puzzled woman across from him.

“Um. I can explain.” Though…how?

“You really don’t have to. I thought it was just…dramas. I mean. It doesn’t happen in real life. But….” She shook her head.

“I don’t follow?”

“He was really scary, staring at us, from the table. But when he came up here, and then, everything? That whole…you know…hot when angry thing. That _exists_.” She shivered. “Is he like that a lot?”

“Scary? Angry? No.” Hot, well, yes, he added silently. But not this level hot. “He’s one of the gentlest people I know. He watches cute animal videos to de-stress.”

“Ohhhh. So it’s _your_ fault. _You_ made him mad and jealous. That wasn’t very nice. You really should tell your aunt. It’s…I know it can’t be easy, because he’s…you know, a guy and you’re…a guy, but…if you don’t want to break up with him by going on blind dates—which _is_ bad manners, by the way—then you should go apologize. Because, don’t take this the wrong way, but…he’s…he’s…wow? And if he’s usually nice, on top of that? You’d be dumb, to let him go. So just…tell your aunt.”

“I’ve _tried_ telling her. Not specifics, but in general. She doesn’t believe me. Trust me, in an hour or so, she’ll call you, and grill you on this evening, and it’ll just…keep happening.”

Which was the truth, if she didn’t agree, and if his aunt wasn’t convinced. Scary thought.

“Well, that’s sort of…rude of her. I’m sure she’s…um…hesitant to accept, but it isn’t fair to you or him _or_ me and people like me. So I can absolutely let her know you’re taken. If that would help?”

“It might? If you’re okay with that? It could make the biggest difference.”

She nodded firmly. “Like I said. Absolutely. If I was you, I wouldn’t want to risk losing someone like him, either.”

_Yes._

*****

He’d waited until she’d left, then after Yeosang walked out, he followed him. Every time they made eye contact on the subway, it was difficult not to laugh. They were back on campus, and walking through the darkness to the dorms, when he suddenly remembered. He owed a debt. Whatever was wanted, he’d said. He sighed and stopped. Was he going to have to do his laundry for a week? That’d be weird, and difficult to explain. Bubble tea on demand? Yeosang turned around and looked at him curiously.

“You did an amazing, fantastic job tonight. What do I owe you?”

“It depends. If you dislike my request—and you have to tell me honestly if you would—then I’ll think of something else.”

“So?”

“A kiss.” He walked closer.

“A…what?” He hadn’t really said that, had he?

“Let me kiss you. That’s what I want in return for my help. But only if you’re okay with it. If it makes you uncomfortable, say no.”

Uncomfortable? That was…not a word he’d use. Even when Yeosang was just inches away. Confused, that was…more accurate.

“It’s okay. I mean, it wouldn’t…bother me?”

“Good God, no wonder you needed help.”

He reached forward, one hand on San’s cheek, the other pulling him forward by the shoulder. “You look really good in a suit, San-ah.”

This was not happening, not happening, not happen—. Just a gentle kiss, but it felt like cold sparks were flying under his skin. Or on top. For the second time that evening, for a couple seconds, he just…couldn’t think. But this was _Yeosang_ , and it _was_ happening, and his brain was _yelling_ at him to respond, so he did, and what the hell, but that cold and hot feeling just got stronger. Until it stopped.

“Um.” What was he supposed to say now?

“Sleep well, San. If by chance tonight _didn’t_ work…I’ll try to help you again. Nothing required in return, though. I promise.”

He was walking away. He was—he was just walking away. After _that_?

“Yeosang!” he called softly. They were on campus, after all. He strode towards the still figure. “Why? Why a kiss?”

“Because I like you?”

“You…you do?”

“Unbelievable. You really can be slow. Yes. I do.”

“You never said anything before.”

Yeosang shrugged. “You never seemed interested. But how you talked about me and my nonexistent boyfriends? You sounded jealous of Hyunjin, and the fact you’d paid attention to _how_ Seungmin was looking at, supposedly, me, as well, that made me re-think. Wooyoung encouraging you to ask me to help, when he and Changbin knew perfectly well I was single, and not bothering to correct you? That was annoying of him, since he knew I liked you, but also informative. In his own irritating way.”

“ _Wooyoung knows_?”

“Of course. He’s my best friend.”

“But isn’t that…weird?”

“Because he dated you three and a half years ago? For a few months? Not particularly. I didn’t think of you in any sort of romantic way until…hm…late last year? No clue why. Just did, one day.”

“Oh. Did I really sound jealous?”

“You did.”

“I guess…I was. And I maybe, possibly, might’ve liked you for a somewhat longer period of time than you just mentioned liking…me.”

“Back when you _knew_ I wasn’t dating two people?”

“Yes.”

“And _you_ didn’t say anything, because…?”

“I thought it’d be strange? Because of me and Wooyoung…”

“Three and a half years ago. You didn’t love each other or anything. You just _dated_. He’s much more possessively involved with Changbin than anyone I’ve ever seen him with before.”

“You’re _also_ really hard to read.”

“Fair point there. So what do you want to do?”

“I really want to see if my aunt would back down if you did that I’m dissecting your brain stare on her.”

“That’s the most unattractive way I’ve ever been asked out. Have to weigh that against the kiss.”

“Seriously?”

“You’re asking me to face the family dragon.”

“Not alone!”

“It could be entertaining to meet her….”

“Yeosang.”

He grinned. “Yes, San-ah. I’ll date you. I should warn you, though. If you wear this suit to your sister’s wedding? I’ll kiss you in front of everyone.”

“That…wouldn’t be…bad.”

“Then look forward to it.”

“I have to wait that long?”

Cold sparks. So many cold sparks. .

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep the character descriptions of Hyunjin and Seungmin from straying (hah! sorry) OOC. I've watched.....idk....about a dozen SKZ Players and their behind the scenes stuff and the One and Two Kids Rooms, but.....well. I did my best! :)


End file.
